Seda Silverwing
by NightWolf1159
Summary: Seda is a runt like Shade and is best friends with him, he is also like a little brother to her. Seda is an orphan since her parents went missing when she was young, now Seda will embark on an adventure with Shade meeting new friends and foes even meeting two giant bats along the way. Now, Seda will discover that sometimes the smallest thing can make the biggest changes of all.
1. Chapter 1: A Glimpse of the Sun part 1

I was roosting on a branch with Chinook while Breeze and Todd stood beneath us on another branch. Breeze has purple fur, a light purple mane with blonde hair and light yellow eyes. Todd is a chubby bat with light blue fur, a dark orange mane and hair with yellow eyes while Chinook has dark blue fur, blue hair and mane with a streak of dark blue and his eyes were green. Me? Well, I have light blue fur, a golden mane with dark purple hair and green eyes, Shade was out hunting while Chinook started boasting about his father. My name is Seda, Seda Silverwing and I'm the runt of the colony along with Shade, I'm also an orphan because my parents went missing, no ones knows what happened to them and they intend to keep it that way. I'm a teenager but almost an adult, I only have one best friend and that is Shade but he is also like a little brother to me.

"Woohoo! Way to go Chinook!" shouted Tod, I realised I wasn't paying attention to what was happening.

"Who's the bat? You're the bat!" Breeze added, "Cool technique." We watched as Chinook ate the tiger moth in one gulp.

"I know." Chinook said, smiling.

"That tiger moth didn't know what hit him." Breeze smiled.

"Yeah, neither did Shade." Chinook smirked, I rolled my eyes and growled as the three laughed. Shade came back and roosted next to Chinook, glaring at him. Shade has light blue fur, a yellow mane that matched his hair with light green eyes.

"I could've had him." Shade said.

"Could've, would've, should've." Chinook ranted, poking Shade making him fall on the branch.

"Twice." Todd said as he crossed his arms.

"He almost had it if you didn't come along and ruined it!" I snapped, glaring and growling at Chinook. He glared back at me and smirked.

"He would've had it if he weren't a runt like _you_. Besides, only the best hunters can see through the moth's echo protection." I scoffed. Shade was about to say something but I beat him to it.

"Echo protection? Really? Chinook, you can't obviously be that dumb to think that a moth can use an echo protection and there's no such thing as an echo protection. Moths use echo projection not echo protection and also don't call Shade a runt." I said smirking and Chinook growled angrily at me.

"You better watch your mouth, 'Orphan Runt' or you'll regret it. Now where was I before I was forced to eat yet another tiger moth?" Shade huffed while I growled seeing Chinook smirking.

"You were telling us about your dad." Breeze reminded him.

"Oh, he's big, big enough to kill an owl!" He flew from his roost and landed on the branch where he was roosting at, he spread his wings out to emphasize his point.

"Wow..." Breeze breathed in awe, a dreamy look on her face.

"That was even bigger than last time." Todd said looking unsure.

"Kill an owl? I don't think so." Shade retorted, crossing his arms. Chinook flew down and pushed Shade.

"You calling me a liar, runt?"

"Not technically." He tried to stand up but Chinook's wings spread out making him fall down.

"My father's huge!" Chinook boasted, "You'll see him when we get to Hibernaculum if your runty little wings can make the migration." He picked Shade up by his wrist then dropped him, "Then again, why bother when you don't have a dad anyway." I growled dangerously.

"Don't talk about my dad like that!" Shade snapped.

"Your dad was bad news." Chinook grabbed Shade's mane and pushed him, "He was a trouble maker and a coward."

"My dad was not a coward!" Shade growled, "You, fruit bat." He muttered.

"That's enough, Chinook! You are such a brag and try to be so cool to have so much attention! And its getting on my nerves, also you are nothing but a bully, a snob and a coward. Shade and I may be runts but that doesn't matter because it shows what small things can do that others can't but many creatures are runts and they can do great things even if their small, that many doubt that they can't survive in the wild but sometimes they are right but sometimes they are wrong. Some things start out big and some things start out small, very small but sometimes the smallest thing can make the biggest changes of all." I said and looked at Shade smiling softly, he smiled back while Chinook just rolled his eyes.

"Sun's coming up, gotta get back to Tree Haven." Breeze said.

"Come on Chinook, let's go." Todd added.

"Both of you better watch your mouths." Chinook growled at me and Shade while pointing, "Let's fly!" He spread his wings out almost knocking Shade off the branch but he regained his footing, Chinook and the other two flew off while Shade roosted.

"Come on you two!" Breeze called.

"You guys go. We're going to hang around here and see the sun." Shade said haughtily, crossing his arms. Chinook stopped in mid-air and the other two accidently bumped into him. They flew back and landed on the branch while Shade flew from his roost and landed on the branch in front of Chinook.

"See the sun?" Chinook asked.

"You heard him." I said with a smirk while Shade smirked proudly.

"I heard him but I don't believe him." Chinook snapped.

"You can't be outside when the sun comes out. The owls will kill you." Breeze said trying to convince Shade that it was a bad idea. Shade ignored her still smirking.

"Don't believe me, Chinook? Then join us. Aren't you curious?" Shade asked as he raised a brow. Chinook thought for a moment then glared at him.

"Maybe I am, runt."

"Are you out of your mind? It's against the law." Todd said.

"It's a stupid law. Right, Chinook?" I asked Chinook but he looked unsure.

"Guys, its morning and we should really be inside." Todd took off with Breeze following behind him.

"I'm with you, Todd." Breeze agreed as they flew away farther and farther. After they were gone we were quiet for a minute until Chinook broke the silence.

"So, what are we gonna do? Just hang out?"

"I thought maybe we could fly up top. Get a better view." Shade said and he took off, flying up and I followed behind him while Chinook stayed behind.

"Really?" He asked sounding puzzled. Shade and I landed on the branch near the top before roosting, then Chinook joined us and was beside me on my right side, which meant that I was in the middle. We looked at the horizon and we saw light rose on the rolling hills and mountains as birds began to sing.

"Well, I guess that's the sun. Lets head back." Chinook said breaking the silence.

"That's just the prologue." I smiled and sighed blissfully at the view.

"Oh, well. Sure hope there's no owls around, right?" He asked nervously.

"Well, why do you care? According to you bats can kill owls." Shade reminded him smiling.

"You know what I was just thinking, we cannot see the sun and say we saw it. How about that?" I looked at him, a smirk appearing on my face.

"Oh, really?" I asked. he nodded and glanced at the horizon nervously. I looked back at the horizon smiling, it was quiet then I heard wings flapping and I knew it was Chinook because he wasn't beside me anymore.

"Oh well, it's just you and me." I said as the shadows of the mountains and rolling hills grew darker when the sun was rising. We watched as a bright orb of light began to break the surface and slowly worked its way above the mountain and rolling hills, until we were blinded by the bright light. We hissed and covered our eyes with our wings for a moment because of it harshness, but we soon got used to it and stopped covering our eyes with our wings. This is the most beautiful sight and scene I have ever seen before.

I sighed and smiled in bliss, listening to the birds as they still sang but then a screech sounded making me jump in fright as an owl appeared flying straight towards us. Me and Shade screamed in fright and flew off from the branch, it felt like forever when I was flying but I didn't hear any flapping from behind me then I looked to my side and realised that I must've gotten separated from Shade since I was faster. I kept on flying until I reached the lake and saw Shade flying towards Tree Haven and the owl was chasing him.

Once I was near the owl I scratched its head making it screech in pain and I flew fast to catch with Shade as he was nearing Tree Haven. I flew past him and motioned him to hurry up, he nodded quickly as I entered through the knothole in the lower part of the tree and landed seeing Shade land beside me, breathing heavily. The owl tried to reach us but we backed away quickly and the owl kept on clawing then it gave up, retracting its claws and flew off.

"I'm sorry that I left you behind." I apologized, breathing heavily.

"It's alright, you were in a panic and you fly faster than other Silverwings in our colony." He said smiling softly, breathing heavily. We calmed down our breathing a moment later.

"Seda Hadia Shamira and Shade Cassiel Silverwing!" A female voice shouted. We looked up to see a female bat taller than both of us, she had dark navy fur and gold-ish orange mane that matched her hair. It was Ariel, Shade's mother and she was my chosen guardian since my mother was best friends with her. She landed in between us and embraced us both in her wings, "Thank Nocturna that you two are safe." She let go of us and scowled at us with disappointing look, "What were you two doing out there?!"

"Nothing." We answered simultaneously looking away from her gaze.

"Nothing?! That owl nearly killed you both!"

"We got away." Shade said.

"Do you both have any idea what you've done?!" Ariel scolded then sighed having her claw on her head, "Oh Seda, Shade. You two broke the law."

* * *

**Author's Note: I had another idea since I've been getting many ideas and thoughts, so now I have done a Silverwing story with my own OC in it. Well, I hope I do great on this story because I've not a lot of interviews since I'm still a beginner and I've only been on Fanfiction for a couple months or so. So if you don't like this story then please, Don't Read or Review then if you did then you can read and/or review just tell me what you guys think of this story and check out my other stories as well on my profile. Also, when Seda said 'Some things start out big and some things start out small, very small but sometimes the smallest thing can make the biggest changes of all' guess which Disney movie that quote came from just put in your guess in the review, I know you guys have watched that movie maybe but I'm sure you, guys have. Anyway Enjoy! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: A Glimpse of the Sun part 2

Shade had a look of shame while I had a look of regret, Ariel focused her attention on me. "Seda, I can't believe that you broke the law along Shade and it was a foolish thing to do! What would your parents think?" Ariel scolded me, I winced at the thought of my parents and looked at the ground avoiding her gaze. Other Silverwings started whispering as they watched the drama below. Todd and Breeze flew down and landed on a branch right above us.

"Man, you two are in so much guano, Chinook's gonna be grounded for a week." Todd said, I smirked in satisfaction without anyone looking.

"Why? He didn't do anything wrong, the big mouse." Shade replied.

"Except trying to be the coolest bat in the colony and bragging about himself even bullying us, Shade." I reminded him and he nodded.

"So guys, did you see it? You know?" Breeze asked leaning the branch slightly and so did Todd.

"Todd!" Shouted a female voice, three female bats appeared. Two of them were tall and one was shorter and they all have light and dark purple fur, one female has a pale yellow, white mane with pale yellow hair, she is Breeze's mother. Another female has a pink mane with a streak of silver and silver hair, she is Chinook's mother while the last female who is chubby has light red hair and mane, she was obviously Todd's mother. "Roost." Todd's mother ordered pointing in the direction of their roost. Todd obeyed and Breeze followed him knowing her mother would most likely say the same thing, Todd's mother glared at Ariel. "Ariel, this has gone too far." then glares intensely at me and Shade.

"Far too far." Breeze's mother added then Chinook's mother flew down and roosted in front of us.

"Keep that law-breaking son and mischievous orphan away from my baby!" She snapped pointing and glaring at both me and Shade. I scoffed, rolling my eyes and so did Shade.

"That's a laugh." Shade muttered smirking and I smirked.

"Shade! Seda! Roost, now!" Ariel ordered. We both spread our wings and took off with Ariel following behind us, we then landed before roosting. I sighed and tried to sleep but couldn't, I looked Shade and saw that he was still awake it seems like he couldn't sleep either.

"Mom." Shade spoke quietly trying to get Ariel's attention. "Mom, are you awake?" Ariel mumbled a reply, but was awake. "Was dad a trouble maker?" He asked.

"Go to sleep." Ariel replied and I sighed.

"Was he a coward?"

"He was brave and compulsive... and defiant. Sometimes a little foolish, like you but he was no coward."

"What about Seda's parents?" I sniffed quietly when he mentioned my parents.

"Seda's father, Avak was compulsive, defiant, courageous, wise and majestic. But, he can cause trouble whenever he goes to the council when he was Seda's age just like she causes trouble but never goes to the council and there is a resemblance between her and Avak. Finally, Seda's mother, Zagiri was fierce, protective and defiant. Zagiri would have a fierce protectiveness just like Seda does and was often defiant whenever her mother tells her to be obedient and listen to those above her but she never did. She protected me and Avak helped your father then Seda was born that was when your father and I became her godmother and I planned to make Avak and Zagiri, your godparents but it never happened when they went missing just like your father went missing. We were like family and I cannot tell both you or Seda about the only family member that Seda has left for they told me that when the time comes, they will tell Seda herself." I breathed and looked at Ariel in shock.

"Did the owls get them?"

"No one knows for sure, now try to sleep." I watched Shade go closer to Ariel and I silently did the same, I thought about my parents once more then I fell asleep.

* * *

"Psst, hey! Wake up, you three!" whispered a male voice loudly, it was Mercury. He is the only adult male in the colony; who serves as a messenger and a scout. He has light blue fur with a cream mane and he also has blue goatee.

"What is it?" Ariel asked sleepily.

"The council of elders have met and they want to see all three of you, now."

"But only adults go up." Shade said in confusion and I nodded in agreement.

"Shh! Yes and anyone who looks at the sun." He said with a pointed look at Shade and me but he looked at me longer than Shade. "So spit wash your faces and follow me." He flew away and we followed him to the higher part of the tree. We landed and Mercury had flown off somewhere else, Ariel wrapped her wings around Shade and we looked at each other worriedly. We heard flapping and turned our heads to see the five elders landing. The elder who stood out the most was Frieda and she was the leader of the colony, she has dull pink fur with a light brown mane and long white-greyish hair, there was two long hairs between her head so there was one on each side of her head.

"Shade and Seda Silverwing, step forward." Frieda ordered. Me and Shade looked at Ariel and she reluctantly let go of Shade as we moved forward a bit. "Both of you have broken the most ancient law of our colony." She raised her hand and there was glimmer from a silver band on her wrist that escaped my vision as the light reflected off of it and it shined in my eyes, that band made me curious for I wonder how she gotten it. Frieda noticed this and looked at her band for a moment but returned her attention to me and Shade. " Do either of you have an explanation?"

"Just youthful, exuberance and curiosity." Ariel said defending us.

"Curiosity will be the ruin of this colony. The owls will want retribution, and quite frankly who can blame them?" An elder bat asked. That bat was Batsheba, she is a much more ill-tempered member of the council, she was a fat grey bat with a white-greyish mane and has short white hair, there was two short hairs between her head like Frieda's.

"Silence." Frieda said. "Do either of you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"No, no they don't. They are only children." Ariel said and I stepped forward a bit, not showing any fear or nervousness.

"Yes, we do." I said and looked at Shade nodding, he nodded back at me.

"The law is wrong." We said simultaneously and this caused many bats gasp with looks of shock on their faces.

"What?!" Batsheba snapped.

"Shade, Seda!" Ariel hissed but was stopped when Frieda stretched out her hand for silence.

"Let them speak." She declared but Batsheba ignored her.

"Listen you, insolent hopstarts. That law guarantees our very existence."

"Batsheba. Go on." Frieda encouraged.

"Well... what's wrong with bats seeing the sun? I didn't get turned to stone and neither did Seda." Shade stated.

"Yeah, the only reason we're not allowed to fly out in the daytime is because of the owls. Its unfair!" I shouted.

"I've heard enough." Frieda said.

"Indeed. We have no choice but to hand this law-breaker and that mischievous law-breaker, orphan over to the owls." Batsheba said and I growled.

"What? No please, Frieda!" Ariel pleaded and held both Shade and I close to her.

"And I say that we do it now before the owls come for them." Shade placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him, giving a soft smile then looked back to the elders.

"I will take the appropriate action at the appropriate time." Frieda said to Batsheba making her look surprised then crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. Frieda glided down to us and landed in front of us. "Come with me, both of you." She looked at Shade then me and this made me unsure then we looked at Ariel, she too looked unsure.

"Ariel, its for the good of the colony." Frieda said and Ariel looked at me and Shade.

"Shade, Seda... go with Frieda." We both nodded in understanding. Frieda then spread out her wings and dived down into the deepest part of the tree with Shade and I following behind her. We entered a large chamber and at the bottom all I saw was a hazy mist, but somehow this chamber looked familiar to me somehow and I was amazed of the beauty and the magnificence of this chamber.

"Roost there." Frieda said pointing at a swirling branch. We did as she said and we roosted together.

"I don't understand. Where are we?" Shade asked as he looked around in wonder and confusion

"It looks familiar like I've been here before when I was young." I muttered softly to myself.

"This room is called the echo chamber. It holds all of our colony's history, sung by silverwings long dead. The walls of this chamber are polished so smoothly they will echo here forever." Frieda explained and I heard whispers that have been echoing since we arrived here.

"What's that sound?" Me and Shade asked simultaneously, looking at Frieda.

"You can hear it?" She asked.

"It sounds like someone's whispering." I said and Shade nodded in agreement.

"Someone from hundreds, even thousands of migrations ago." Frieda said as the whispers continued.

"What are they saying?" Shade asked.

"You tell me. Simply concentrate and listen, not everyone has the gift." Frieda instructed and we did as we were told but it was difficult due to hearing more voices.

"I hear so many voices. They're all speaking at once." Shade said.

"Pick one." Frieda said. I concentrated and I started to see images then I realised that I was seeing a vision and focused on that particular vision.

_"Many seasons passed at the dawning of the ages." A male spoke and I saw trees, leaves, plants and different types of animals. __"The Birds and the beasts existed without order." I saw an extinct bird and beast which was a sabretooth tiger, the bird flew off as the beast chased after it. __"No one knew the hunters from the hunted." I saw the birds kill a beast. "All creatures struggled for their place in a world without boundaries or laws." The deer was eaten by a wolf but it was then stomped by a bear and birds scratched it. "Alliances were formed and war was raged between the two great kingdoms."I watched as the battle began between the birds and the beasts. "The Birds and the Beasts." I was shocked as I watched the battle seeing flames everywhere. "But we bats, being both, but neither, refused to join the battle." I saw two bats roosting and they watched the battle from afar. "When war finally ended, the great treaty was forged." All the animals including the birds and beasts gathered as an Owl was in the centre. "Because we refused to take sides. The Birds and the Beasts banished us for all eternity to the darkness of the night." The bats then flew into a dark cave._ _"We were forbidden from ever glimpsing the sun again."_

I opened my eyes after the vision ended. I looked at Shade sharing a look of shock when we heard the story.

"Is that how we got stuck with the law? That is so unfair! I hate the owls." Shade said angrily as he frowned.

"You must learn to rule your anger and not to let anger fool you. Only foolish of deeds will come to that." Frieda spoke wisely.

"She's right. Don't hate the owls for that because it was mainly our fault that we didn't join in the battle, I think that we didn't join the battle because for two reasons: One, we didn't know which side to choose and two, we must've been afraid. I remember someone saying to me once, 'We cannot the change the past but we can choose to learn from it. Where one learns vengeance, another learns mercy.' And for some reason I don't know what it means but I'll not dwell on it because the situation we are in, Shade, is far more serious." I said suddenly I heard flapping and looked up seeing Mercury lowering down to our level slowly.

"Pardon me, Frieda. Brutus the supreme commander of the owls has arrived." Mercury said and I gulped nervously at this. Oh, Shade and I are in so much guano right now.

* * *

I was beside Shade behind Chinook, Todd and Breeze. All of the bats roosted on branches except one branch that was in front of the elders and an Great Horned Owl perched upon it. I had a feeling that was Brutus, he had brown and white feathers with tan feathers on his neck and a white beard, his eyes' base were yellow with orange irises which made him look like an extremely commanding and serious person. I was starting to get nervous but I shook it off and stood tall and proud bravely although I know it would be stupid to do that but I didn't care because all I had to do was to stay calm and be brave.

"Batsheba, I'm here now." Frieda said after she landed beside her and Batsheba smirked.

"Frieda, I would..." Batsheba begins but Frieda interrupted her.

"Please." Frieda walks up to Brutus and bows her head towards Brutus. "General Brutus, please accept my deepest apologies for keeping you waiting."

"Where's the boy and girl." He demanded.

"They're over there." She answered pointing and on cue Chinook, Todd and Breeze left us. I glared at Brutus as Ariel flew down to us and held us close to her as she glared at him.

"Bring them to me, so we can settle this."

"No." Batsheba looked at Frieda in shock.

"Do as I say."

"I will not."

"Frieda, such a decision jeopardises the balance of nature." Frieda sighed.

"Brutus, you and I have flown in this forest for far too long. You don't really believe that one or two young bats glimpsing the sun will upset the balance of nature, do you? Look into your heart." As she pointed to her heart.

"I will not be manipulated; emotions have no place in the execution of the law." Brutus glared at Frieda.

"My point exactly. The owls went well with their..." Batsheba begins but again Frieda interrupts her.

"General Brutus, will all due respect." Frieda spoke as Brutus glared at her intensely. "As head of this colony I stand firm on this, no silverwings will be sacrificed for the sake of _your_ unjust law." This made Brutus puff his feathers up in anger.

"UNJUST LAW?!" He exclaimed as he flew down in front of Frieda making the elders back away. "Give us the boy and the girl." Frieda only glares at him.

"No. I have spoken." It was silent for a moment and Brutus smirked.

"Ferry well. Prepare to suffer the consequences!" He flew off into the forest as all of us watched him disappear into the forest. Before I moved towards Frieda I felt a sharp pain in my head as I gasped then collapsed on my knees. I closed my eyes, clutching my head as I did and I saw owls flying towards Tree Haven having sticks, that was on fire in their talons. I snapped my eyes open seeing Ariel and Shade helping me to stand up having worried looks on their faces.

"Are you alright?" Shade asked worriedly and I breathed heavily then I rushed towards Frieda.

"Frieda! You must evacuate everyone now, before its too late! The owls they're going to burn down Tree Haven!" I shouted and she looked at me puzzled. Before she could ask what I was talking, Batsheba gasped.

"Look!" She cried out pointing up, we all looked in horror seeing that Brutus returned with owls and in their talons were sticks that were on fire.

* * *

**Author's Note: Srry for taking so long been busy and tried to work on other stories' chapters. Seda seems to have had some sort of vision and was correct about it. What's going to happen next? I have a poll up about my stories so go check it out on my profile or read my stories and review them. Now, when Seda said 'We cannot the change the past but we can choose to learn from it. Where one learns vengeance, another learns mercy.' guess which movie that quote came from, I'll give you a guys two clues. The movie is a 2008 film and the production for it started in 1999. So, put your answers in your reviews and I will answer them. Also, congratulations to Carlisle Fan 22 for getting the Disney movie that the quote came from right on the last chapter and the answer was 'Dinosaur'. **


End file.
